


The Universe and the Panicked Gays

by Mallijima



Series: Izone: Fluffy College Gays [1]
Category: IZONE (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-04-05 23:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19050793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mallijima/pseuds/Mallijima
Summary: In which Choi Yena is a useless panicked gay for Jo Yuri. Good thing Jo Yuri is pretty useless too.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yulyen/Yenyul stans! Hi! This is my first fanfic for Iz*one that I’ve been slowly writing for ages now lmaoo. I hope you guys enjoy and please leave any comments or suggestions I really want to hear what you guys think! Also I love proof reading so if I get any suggestions I’m totally gonna rewrite bits.

It was 12:30am on February 14th when Choi Yena angrily opened one eye in the dark, something disturbing her sleep. Monday nights were the most important nights of the week for Yena, as Tuesdays were her worst days. She needed a good night’s rest in order for her to survive the dreaded day. 

The universe must hate me. 

Looking around the room, she realised her roommates, Kim Chaewon wasn’t back yet. Unlike Yena, Chaewon was great with her sleep schedule, albeit she’d still wake up just as grumpy as Yena was because let’s face it, Kim Chaewon was never happy regardless of her calculated sleep schedule. 

Which was why Yena was puzzled as to why Chaewon’s bed was empty and her shoes weren’t by the door. 

Then Yena’s ears zeroed in on the noise coming from outside her window. 

Who the HELL was singing at this time of night? 

Peering through the window, she found Chaewon seated under a tree. 

‘Music majors, huh.’ Yena muttered under her breath. She knew all about the struggles of those who chose an undergraduate in creative arts. 

She was about to open the window to yell at Chaewon when she realised that her roommate wasn’t even the one singing. She’s heard her sing before and she most certainly did not sound like that. 

Chaewon had a smooth and high pitched voice. This was... different. 

It was so raspy and rough but still so sweet like honey and Yena felt like melting just listening to this person sing. She shivered. Someone’s voice has never had this affect on her before. 

Yena cursed at the tree concealing whoever it was singing. All she could see was the neck of the guitar poking out from the side. With a sigh, Yena opened her window slightly to be able to hear the person better. 

Yena heard the guitar strumming get more desperate, gaining more momentum and there was a pause in the singing, as if the person were taking a breath to prepare them self for what came next.

Then it came. 

The high note soared through the empty courtyard, straight through the window and straight through Yena’s heart. 

Obviously, Yena couldn’t possibly have fallen in love with someone by listening to their voice. But she did. 

She was so enthralled that she stayed perched at the window until the song ended. She almost even clapped and cheered, but luckily she was able to stop herself. 

What she didn’t notice was how far she was leaning out the window. 

What she DID notice, however, was how painful it was to land face first into a pile of bushes. 

If it were anyone else, they would have walked away from the window and tucked themselves in bed, maybe even catching a glimpse of the angel on the guitar. But this was Choi Yena. And the universe hated her. 

So now here she was. Dressed up in her hideous excuse of what should be PJs, sprawled out in some kind of weird and twisted starfish position with a face full leaves and definitely a lot of scratches. 

Now, Kim Chaewon never got scared. Or at least it never seemed like it. Her pokerface was always hard to decipher. However, when her roommate violently rolled out of the bushes with a yelp, Chaewon couldn’t help but jump in surprise. 

‘Yena unnie?’ Chaewon said with her hand on her chest and her eyes open in shock. 

Yena scurried to stand up and brushed the dirt off of her PJs. 

‘Yes, um. Hello.’ Yena slowly raised her hand in an awkward hello. Chaewon and Yena weren’t really that close, so Yena still felt a little awkward around the girl. It didn’t help that Chaewon was kind of intimidating. It also didn’t help that Yena just made a complete fool of herself. Even though she was used to doing that anyways. 

‘What the actual hell is wrong with you?’ Chaewon had gotten over her initial fright and was now raising her eyebrow in judgement at the older girl. 

Out of the corner of her eye, Yena caught sight of the angel with the voice disappearing around the corner. 

Dammit. I wish I could’ve seen her. 

‘Nothing! Nothing at all.’ Yena focused back to Chaewon. ‘I just fancied taking a late night stroll.’ 

‘Right.’ Chaewon picked a stray leaf off of Yena’s shoulder. ‘Ugh and in those awful PJs of yours.’ 

Yena huffed and crossed her arms protectively over her clothes as to which Chaewon rolled her eyes and began her journey back to their dorm room. 

She jogged to catch up to Chaewon. ‘Hey, Chaewon. Can I ask you a question?’ 

‘Not really.’ Chaewon said. 

Yena didn’t bat an eyelash. ‘Splendid. So, who was that singing to you?’ 

‘Someone from my music class.’ 

‘I see.’ Yena lowered her voice as they were inside the dorm building now. ‘What was she doing? What did she want?’ 

Chaewon stepped into the elevator, not sparing a glance at Yena. ‘To sing me a song.’ 

‘Well, duh, of course I know that. But at this time of night?’ 

‘Yup.’ 

‘But why right now? Why couldn’t she have waited until the morning? Surely they would’ve been asleep like it’s Valentine’s Day tomorrow! Well technically today and— oh my God!’ Yena gasped. She stared at Chaewon with wide eyes. ‘She was serenading you, wasn’t she?’ 

Yena took Chaewon’s silence as a yes. 

‘Was she confessing to you? That’s so cute! What did you say?’ 

The doors to the elevator opened. ‘I said no.’ 

Chaewon and Yena started to walk down the hall. ‘OMG congratula—‘ Yena paused in the corridor. ‘What? How the hell could you say NO to THAT? Is she ugly?

‘I’m interested in someone else.’ Chaewon shrugged, opening their dorm room. 

‘Oh,’ Yena said, ‘okay, then.’ 

‘Yup.’ Chaewon said. ‘Good night.’ 

‘Good night.’ Yena replied. She laid back into bed, pulling the covers over herself.

Staring determinedly at the ceiling, she made a promise with herself to find this girl. 

‘Wait,’ Yena suddenly said, ‘you didn’t answer my question. Is she cute or not?’ 

Chaewon groaned. ‘I don’t know just find out for yourself!’

‘Sorry.’ Yena hid more under her covers. 

She heard Chaewon sigh. ‘Sorry, I’m just really tired right now.’

‘It’s okay.’ 

Chaewon walked to the bathroom door, her hand hesitating at the door knob. She shook her head with a sigh. ‘If you want to find her, her name is Jo Yuri. First year college, music major and specialising in music performance, specifically singing. That’s as far as my knowledge about her goes cause I literally only talked to her during that project that we just finished. Now, good night.’ 

Chaewon disappeared into the bathroom before Yena could open her mouth to thank her. 

Jo Yuri. Even her name is pretty. Was the last thing Yena thought before closing her eyes and succumbing to her exhaustion. 

……………………

The next morning, on her way to her dreaded Tuesday morning lecture, Yena decided to do some social media stalking. She didn’t have to look hard enough to find the girl on instagram. All she had to do was search through Chaewon’s friends list for a Jo Yuri and of course that was the only result. 

Yena pumped her fist into the air. 

When she clicked on the profile however, her shoulders deflated and her arm limply fell to her side. 

It was on private. Just her luck. Her profile picture was just a picture of a large stuffed hamster too so Yena couldn’t see what the girl looked like. 

She tried searching for her on facebook, twitter and she even typed her name into google with the college name next to it but still no luck. 

She sighed and went back to her instagram profile, her thumb hovering over the follow button. 

Will she find it weird? 

She was about to throw her phone away when something caught her eye. 

Jo Yuri, followed by... 

Jang Wonyoung. 

A mutual friend! And it was her cousin’s (almost) girlfriend too. Yujin just had to get her head out of her ass and see that Wonyoung totally liked her too and not one of those bland ass basketball player boys that Yujin thought she liked. (To be fair, Yujin basically acted exactly like one of those bland ass basketball player boys, just in girl form and a little more interesting). 

Yena quickly opened her messages with Wonyoung, rolling her eyes at their last texts. Wonyoung basically confessed to Yujin but the girl just still didn’t get it. 

Yena: WONYOUNG

Yena: JANG WONYOUNG 

Yena: WONYO WONYO WONYO

Yena: W O N Y O U N G

Wonyoung: Unnie I’m getting ready for school why are you spamming me?

Yena: THERE YOU ARE 

Yena: WONYO I MET AN ANGEL 

Yena: well... I heard an angel 

Wonyoung: ... did you really just spam me at 8 in the morning to gay panic?

Yena: with good reason!

Yena: I heard this girl singing and now I’m like in love and I found her Instagram but she’s on private but then I saw that you follow her 

Wonyoung: I stg

Wonyoung: what’s her name? 

Yena: Jo Yuri

Wonyoung: oh her 

Wonyoung: Yeah she’s cool 

Yena: are you guys friends? Can you introduce me to her??

Wonyoung: No unnie :(( sowwyyy

Wonyoung: She was an upperclassman but I followed her cause she was popular for her song covers 

Wonyoung: but then she put her account on private 

Yena: :(((( the world hates me 

Wonyoung: well not exactly 

Yena: :D ? 

Wonyoung: I do know she’s friends with Honda Hitomi 

Wonyoung: who Yujin is friends with 

Wonyoung: I can ask Yujin to talk to Hitomi for you? 

Yena: really? 

Yena: you’d do that for me?

Wonyoung: of course :D I gtg now get ready for school

Yena: THANK YOU WONYO!!! 

Yena: But wait can you send me a pic of her 

Wonyoung: omg 

Wonyoung: creep sjsjsjs

Yena: noooooo I just wanna know what she looks like

Wonyoung: eye-

Wonyoung: ur acting like ur in love with her but you dont even know what she looks like?? 

Yena: her voice is crafted by God himself which automatically means that she is beautiful inside and out too 

Wonyoung: right okay

Wonyoung: [picture attached] 

Wonyoung: bye unnie have a nice day 

Yena: HSJSJSJSJ 

Yena: AHHDHHSSHHS

Yena: SHES THE MOST VEAUTOFUL GIRL IVE EVER SEEN ANS IM ROOMING WITH KIM CHAEWON AND IVE SEEN KIM MINJOO AND KANG HYEWON IN PERSON 

Yena: ILY FUTURE SIS IN LAW

 

Yena quietly squealed to herself as she sat down into her chair. 

Mayhaps the universe didn’t hate her, after all.

..............

Yujin: HEY HIICHAN 

Yujin: you’re friends with Jo Yuri, right? 

Yujin: a little birdie told me that she has a secret admirer~ 

Hitomi: 👁 I’m listening... 

.................

Honda Hitomi was one of Yuri’s best friends. They first met through a mutual friend, Lee Chaeyeon. Since Hitomi was a recent transferee from Japan, she became really close to Chaeyeon who was surprisingly good at Japanese. Yuri and Hitomi eventually grew so close that Yuri even gave Hitomi a key to her dorm room, to save her from getting out of her bed.

Yuri was always thankful she made that choice. It always saved her the long trek of 3m to the door and also the strong struggle of getting out of the blankets and climbing out of bed. 

Today, was one of the rare occasions that she regretted giving Hitomi a key to her dorm. 

Yuri was wallowing in her own pity, rotting away under the comfort of her blankets when Hitomi came skipping through the room singing, ‘Jo Yuri~ I have some exciting news!’ 

Yuri let out a small, ‘hmph,’ from under the covers. 

‘Yuri?’ She felt Hitomi poking her. ‘What’s wrong?’ 

‘Nothing. Go away.’ 

Hitomi sat on Yuri’s bed. ‘Yuri-yah. You can talk to me you know.’ 

Yuri just sobbed quietly into her pillow. She heard Hitomi picking up the flowers that she had roughly discarded next to her bed.

‘What’s all this?’ Hitomi said. 

Yuri poked her head from under the covers, her eyes red and puffy from crying. As soon as Hitomi saw Yuri’s condition she immediately dropped the flowers and pulled her in for a hug. 

‘She- she rejected me!’ Yuri sobbed. 

‘Who?’ Hitomi handed her a tissue. 

Yuri blew her nose. ‘Chaewon.’ 

‘Park Chaewon?’ Hitomi scratched her head. ‘I didn’t know you guys knew each other.’ 

‘No.’ Yuri grabbed a tissue and blew into it. ‘Kim Chaewon.’ 

‘Kim Chaewon? As in Kim Minjoo’s Chaewon?’ 

Yuri brought her eyes up to Hitomi’s in betrayal, her voice shaking. ‘You knew they were dating, too? How come I was the only one who didn’t know?’

‘I don’t blame you. Chaewon isn’t one to show her affection in public. In Japan that’s what we call a Tsundere. Also, I only knew they were dating because I walked in on Chaewon panicking to Eunbi about what to wear on their first date.’

‘Chaewon? Panicking?’ Yuri lay back dejectedly on her bed with a thud, pulling the covers over her. ‘She must really like her, then. 

 

Hitomi pat her head from under the covers. ‘I’m sorry that happened to you, Yuri. But I’ve got some news for you that I think will cheer you up?’ 

‘Hmph.’ 

‘Apparently someone heard you singing last night.’ Hitomi shook her head. ‘Actually, wait what WERE you doing singing outside at midnight?’

‘Confessing to Chaewon...’

‘O-oh.’ Hitomi bit her lip. ‘Well, uh... my friend Yujin told me that someone told her friend that they heard your confession, or your singing to be exact, and apparently now they’re like head over heels in love with you.’

Hitomi wasn’t expecting Yuri to jump out of the covers, in excitement. But she did at least expect a tiny little head poke out of the blankets. Maybe a small, hopeful really? from the girl. But there was no movement from Yuri whatsoever.. 

Yuri was SAD sad. 

 

‘Isn’t that good news?’ Hitomi nudged what she assumed was Yuri’s leg under the covers.

‘If it’s not Kim Chaewon then who cares?’ Yuri’s voice came from under the covers. It was muffled from the snot clogging her nose. ‘Tell your friend to tell her friend to tell THEIR friend that thank you but I’m not interested.’ 

‘Yuri, shouldn’t you at least-‘ 

‘That’s final.’ 

Hitomi sighed in defeat. Yuri was a stubborn one when she made up her mind. 

Ah well. If the universe wanted these two to end up together then they will somehow.   
……………………..

Wonyoung: so Yuri told Hitomi to tell Yujin to tell me to tell you that she’s not interested 

Yena: :(((( 

Yena: Am I that ugly? 

Wonyoung: What? Noooooo 

Wonyoung: Yuri doesn’t even know who likes her 

Yena: How come? 

Wonyoung: I didn’t tell Yujin it was you 

Wonyoung: I don’t trust that blabbermouth so I kept you anonymous 

Yena: Awwww Wonyo 

Yena: Thank you 

Wonyoung: You’re welcome 

Wonyoung: So, all Yuri knows is that she has a secret admirer

Wonyoung: But she’s not interested in dating anyone atm

Yena: She must really like Chaewon :(((

Wonyoung: I think she’s heartbroken at the moment 

Wonyoung: Give her time

Yena: Okay…. :( 

Yena: Thanks Wonyo

………………………

A couple of weeks later and Yena found herself walking past the music department a little bit more, hoping to maybe catch a glimpse of Yuri, but to no luck. She just resorted to stealing Wonyoung’s phone to watch Yuri’s covers on her instagram. 

(‘Just follow her, unnie.’ ‘No! We’ve never talked before. She’ll find it creepy.’) 

Yena was usually a happy virus, always playful and she made sure that everyone around her was smiling. But for the past couple weeks, Yena had been feeling a little bit down. 

Even Yujin was starting to wonder what was going on with her cousin. 

One day, Yujin showed up at Yena’s dorm room.

‘AHH!’ Yena screamed upon walking out the bathroom and seeing her cousin sitting at her desk, arms folded. She had just got out of the shower and had nothing but a towel around her hair, thinking that she would be the only one in her room anyways since Chaewon was at her 11am lecture. 

Yujin rolled her eyes at Yena jumping under her covers, frantically trying to cover herself. ‘Yena unnie, we’re cousins. We literally took baths together.’ She turned around, nonetheless.

‘Yeah! When we were like, 3! How did you get in here, anyways?’ Yena said, while slipping on her pants. 

Yujin shrugged. ‘Security guard recognizes me now. He just let me in before I could call you.’ 

Yena put on her hoodie and sat on her bed. “Okay, I’m presentable now.” 

“You’re never presentable.’ Yujin teased when she turned around. 

“Yujin, did you just come here to insult me?’ 

‘When am I not insulting you?’ 

‘I- you’re right.’ Yena threw her pillow at Yujin but the budding athlete caught it with ease. ‘Not that I don’t enjoy your presence but, why are you here?’ 

‘Right.’ Yujin crossed her legs and leaned back into the chair, tapping her finger tips together. ‘I am here on an intervention.’ 

‘Intervention? But there’s nothing wrong with me?’ 

Yujin chuckled. ‘Well… I just think-‘ 

Yujin was interrupted by the door opening and Chaewon walking in. 

‘Oh hi, Yoonjin.’ Yena’s roommate said without sparing a glance at the cousins in the dorm. She headed straight for the bathroom. 

‘Hello to you, too.’ Yena called into the bathroom. She turned her attention back to Yujin. ‘So, what were you saying, again?’ 

‘Right. I just think that you could afford to do some… branching out.’ Yujin said, carefully, trying to read Yena’s response. 

‘... branching out?’ 

Yujin sighed. ‘Unnie, we were learning in Health class that to have a good wellbeing you need to have a balanced lifestyle.’

‘Balanced? Like a diet?’ Yena cocked her head to the side like a puppy. Yujin shook her head.

‘Balanced as in, you need to allot a certain amount of time for studying, and some for resting on your own and also for hanging out with people. You’re good at the studying and resting aspect but I’m just thinking, maybe strengthening the last aspect will be good for you, too.’ Yujin finished.

“But I do hang out with people. What do you think I’m doing right now?’ Yena laughed. 

‘Well yes, but what about people, you know, other than me?’ Yujin said.

‘I’m not following.’ Yena pouted.

A voice interrupted them from the bathroom.

‘She’s saying you need friends.’ Yena’s roommate deadpanned. The two cousins turned their head to see Chaewon standing with her arms crossed in the doorway.

‘But I do have friends!’ Yena protested.

‘I know you do.’ Yujin said to which Chaewon mumbled does she really though? under her breath. ‘But, you have to hang out with those other friends, too. Not just me, unnie.’ 

‘I see.’ 

‘Which is why I’ve asked Hyewon unnie to organise a karaoke session with some of her friends from the uni!’ Yujin clapped her hands in excitement. 

‘Oh, okay.’ Yena said, disinterestedly. ‘When?’ 

‘Right now!’ The youngest smiled brightly. Yena’s eyes widened in dismay. ‘Now get off your butt let’s go!’ 

‘I can’t! I have class!’ Yena tried to argue. 

‘No, you don’t.’ Chaewon piped in from the bathroom. 

‘Okay, well I have assignments due!’

‘Yeah, in like two months.’ Chaewon countered again.

Yena groaned, pulling at the strings of her hood so that it covered her face and she jumped face first onto her bed. ‘Not going.’ She mumbled into the mattress. 

Yena let out a yelp when she felt someone grab the back of her sweatshirt and pull her up. Next thing she knew, the blow dryer was going off and Yujin had tugged Yena’s hood down. 

‘Yujin! Ya! What are you doing to your unnie!’ Yena exclaimed. 

‘This is for your own good, unnie! I’m dragging you to this karaoke if it’s the last thing I do! Chaewon, help me hold her down, please.’ 

Yena looked at her roommate in fear. The thought of Chaewon pinning her to the bed was absolutely terrifying. 

‘Okay! Okay! I’ll go to your stupid karaoke! No need to hold me down I’ll blow dry my hair myself.’ Yena said. 

Yujin turned off the hair dryer and smiled in satisfaction. ‘Perfect.’ 

………………….

Currently in the karaoke bang, it was 11:55 and Yena and Yujin were the only people in the karaoke room. 

‘I thought you said it starts at 12:00.’ Yena said, staring at the time on her phone. 

‘They’ll come.’ Yujin said.

Suddenly, her phone rang and her face lit up. 

‘Wonyoung?’ Yena teased when Yujin started blushing slightly. 

The younger girl stuck her tongue out at her cousin and answered the phone. 

‘Hello?’ Yujin said. ‘Wait, I think the signal is really bad in here, give me one second.’ 

She stood up and left the room, much to Yena’s dismay. Why did Yujin have to leave her alone? What if one of Yujin’s friends came and they saw Yena awkwardly sitting there? 

The universe really hates me, huh? Yena thought to herself.

And it turned out that she was right. Not only did the universe seem to hate her, but the universe also wanted to clown her. 

Right when she had that thought, somebody poked their head into the room.

But not just anybody.

‘Hi! I’m Jo Yuri.’


	2. Chapter 2

Yena couldn’t believe her eyes. The universe thought it was sooo funny, didn’t it? She wanted to curl up into a ball. What did she do to deserve this? 

‘Right. Haha. Hi! Jo Yuri!’ Yena said. She wanted to facepalm so bad. Why was she so awkward? Oh that’s right, she’s pretty much in love with Jo Yuri. 

Yena didn’t notice that Yuri was staring at her expectantly. 

‘And, you are?’ Yuri asked after a few moments of silence. 

‘O-oh. Right! Sorry! My name!’ Yena said. She stood up and stuck her hand out for Yuri to shake. Stupid duck, who even shakes hands nowadays? But there was no turning back anyways as Yuri was already shaking her hand and Yena swore she was about to explode because she was freaking out over how nice Yuri’s hand felt. 

The two stood awkwardly in front of each other for a few seconds.

‘So… what is your name?’ Yuri said when they finished shaking hands.

‘Right! I forgot again. Choi Yena, at your service.’ She bowed like a knight. It was a habit of Yena to do things like this when she was nervous. Thankfully Yuri, seemed amused. In fact, she even played along. 

‘Hi.’ Yuri curtsied back with a giggle. 

All would have been fine, had Yena not done… the thing.

‘Sometimes my friends call me duck cause I have lips like a duck and because I can do this.’ She said.

Then she violently started to shake her head while blowing out of her mouth to imitate a duck. Yuri was shocked at the sudden movement. She flinched back slightly and her mouth opened in shock, kind of like the surprised hamster meme. 

When she finished her duck impression, Yena was absolutely mortified. 

She was ready to just run away and never look back. 

But then Yuri giggled. 

And then her giggle turned into a full blown laugh. 

Her laugh echoed through the room and Yena didn’t know how it was possible but she fell in love all over again. 

Everything about Yuri’s voice was angelic! Her singing, her talking and now even her laugh? Yena had no idea how someone could have been this perfect.

‘I like you already, Choi Yena.’ Yuri smiled. 

Oh God. Even her smile was the most beautiful thing ever. Yena knew that she was in trouble. 

Before Yena could reply, the door burst open with Yujin walking in with Kang Hyewon and some of her friends. One of the girls immediately ran up to Yuri and pulled her in for a hug. 

‘Eunbi unnie and Sakuraunnie are running a little late. But either way, let’s get this party started!’ Yujin whooped. 

Yena snuck a glance at Yuri only to find that Yuri was already looking at her and smiling.

Mayhaps the universe didn’t hate her as much as she thought. 

…………….

Scratch that. The universe hated her.

The karaoke session was going fine, Yujin and Chaeyeon got everyone loosened up by starting with Solo by Jennie. They were then followed by two more girls (Yena found out they were called Hitomi and Nako) singing What Is Love? by Twice. Eventually it led to everyone in stitches because they were able to force Hyewon to sing a trot song with the last two girls (who Yena vaguely recognised as Sakura and Eunbi from the dance team). 

Yena and Yuri were the only ppl who haven’t sung yet. 

‘Okay guys,’ Eunbi leaned back onto the couch, ‘let’s bring down the mood now. I’m puffed out.’ 

‘Hag.’ Chaeyeon muttered next to her and Eunbi slapped the back of her head. 

MC Yujin grabbed the microphone. ‘Yena unnie! Time for you to sing!’

Yena started to fake cough. ‘I’m sick.’ 

Yujin rolled her eyes and punched in some numbers into the karaoke machine. 

‘Everyone! This is Yena’s go to karaoke song!’ 

Everyone oohed when they saw the song. It was Nostalgia by Davichi. 

Nako clapped her hands. ‘This is Yuri’s song too!’ 

Nako’s comment caused a chorus of everyone chanting ‘Duet! Duet!’ towards Yena and Yuri. Yena caught Yuri’s eye and she just shrugged and smiled. Everyone cheered when Yena stood up and grabbed both of the mics.

‘Shall we?’ 

Yena bent down slightly so that their faces were a little bit closer together. With her hand outstretched and holding the microphone, she smiled softly at Yuri. 

It was the first time the two actually locked eyes. The sound of everyone’s cheers faded as Yuri shyly looked away from Yena and at the ground, hiding her face behind her hands. 

Yena’s smile faltered slightly. I guess she doesn’t want to sing with me. 

‘Aw. Come on, Yuri.’ Hitomi sighed. 

‘No, it’s okay.’ Yena said. ‘Don’t force her.’ 

The song started and Yena immediately went to sing the first verse. 

Unlike the other songs beforehand, everyone was quiet and attentive to Yena’s voice as the song was slower and sadder. 

Yena could feel Yuri looking at her as she was singing but Yena kept her gaze on the screen in front of her. She knew this song inside out but her eyes were trained on the lyrics, because she knew that if she paid attention to Yuri she would stuff up. 

All was going fine until she felt a hand tug at the second microphone in her hands. Yena looked down and caught sight of the tender fingers brushing against hers, sending shivers down her spine. 

She looked up at the culprit in surprise. Yuri was shyly singing the next part, her gaze trained on Yena as her honey voice filled the room. Yena couldn’t find it in herself to look away all the while Yuri was singing. 

It was like that first night she heard Yuri singing, but multiplied by 100. 

Hearing Yuri sing was one thing, but actually having her physically standing in front of her while singing? Yena felt like the gates of heaven have opened up before her. 

Seeing the passion Yuri exuded into the song sent Yena’s heart into a frenzy. Her soft gaze and her pretty smile was enough to give Yena a heart attack.

Yena finally looked away when it was time to sing her next part and for the rest of the song, they didn’t lock gazes again. When one person would sing the other would look at them. But they never looked at the same time. Yena couldn’t bring it in herself to look the other girl in the eye. 

But then the last chorus came. 

Yuri started to sing high notes and ad libs and Yena was so captivated she couldn’t help but stare at the other girl while they sang. 

And when the last line came and Yuri locked eyes with Yena, Yena couldn’t find it in herself to look away. 

Both of them. To be exact. 

But then the moment was broken by everyone cheering loudly from behind them and Yena immediately broke the eye contact to shyly turn to the rest of group and bow. 

………...

(She didn’t notice but after she looked away, Yuri still gazed at her a little bit longer.)

………..

‘Hey, Nako.’

‘Yes, Hiichan?’ 

‘Are you seeing it, too?’ 

‘Hiichan, I’m pretty sure everyone in that karaoke room saw it.’ 

‘Everyone but them.’

‘Yeah. Just give it time.’

………… 

The Tuesday after the karaoke session, found Yena plopping herself onto her back with a sigh. Morning lectures were the worst.

Why did I choose a class at 8:30am? And why did it have to be so far away from the dorms?

It was halfway into the lecture and Yena suddenly felt the urge to get some fresh air. She had found a shady spot under the tree and she was splayed out like a starfish on the grass.

I should not have stayed up until 4am playing Apex. Stupid duck. Stupid Sakura too. 

At the karaoke bang, Sakura and Yena found out that they both play the same video games and instantly bonded. They played together the entire weekend. 

Sakura didn’t have class on the Tuesday, and even though Yena knew she had a morning class she still played, anyways. 

It didn’t help that Yena was having trouble with this certain class, anyways. Everyone else found it so easy but she just can’t seem to get it. Sitting in that lecture always left her frustrated and she’d always feel down and mentally drained by the end of the day. Tuesdays just weren’t her day. 

She groaned.

Then she started to thrash her body in a little tantrum on the grass. She even let out a tiny whine. 

You could imagine how strange it looked seeing a grown woman violently shaking on the ground in the midst of a full blown tantrum.

So you could also imagine the horror when Yena heard a familiar voice speak from above her. 

‘Yena unnie? Is that you?’

Yena froze her tantrum. 

Yena thought her day couldn’t possibly get any worse. In her rush to get ready this morning she didn’t put on any makeup, nor did she shower. She also managed to spill her hot chocolate onto herself and now there’s chocolate stains all down her white hoodie. 

And now Jo Yuri probably just saw her throwing a tantrum in the middle of the campus. 

Yena sat up quickly, hitting her head on the tree in the process. 

‘Yah!’’ She rubbed her head and she punched the tree with her free hand. 

Of course, tree barks were hard. 

Yena’s hand? Was not. 

So, of course it hurt.

‘OW!’ Yena let out a howl, clutching her hand close to her chest.

Yuri rushed over to Yena and knelt next to her. 

‘Unnie!’ She cradled Yena’s hand in her own. ‘Oh no, it’s bleeding.’

Yena quickly removed her hands from Yuri’s, hiding it behind her back. 

‘It’s okay! I’m tough. It doesn’t hurt.’ Yena said, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. 

Yuri giggled. ‘Okay, tough guy. But we still need to clean the wound. What are you doing, right now?’ 

‘I’m in the middle of class.’ Yena replied.

Yuri glanced around the empty area. The only things around them were trees and grass. ‘Class? But, where’s the rest of your classmates? Or your teacher?’ 

Yena shook her head. ‘Inside. I just left to take a break.’

Yuri nodded. ‘I see. Class getting you a bit frustrated?’ 

‘Yes! How did you know?’ Yena threw her hands in the air in exasperation. 

‘I saw you throwing a tantrum earlier.’ 

Yena was mortified. (Part two). 

‘I- I wasn’t throwing a tantrum!’ Yena exclaimed. ‘I’m in 3rd year uni! I don’t throw tantrums anymore! What am I? A child? I’m an adult!’ 

(It is best to note, that she said all this whilst throwing a tantrum.)

‘Okay then, adult. What were you doing, then?’ Yuri crossed her arms. 

‘...excercising?’

………….

A few minutes later, after more arguing, Yena finally gave in to Yuri. 

(‘Please, let me clean your wounds.’ ‘No, I have class. Wait. I have class! This is perfect!’)

The way Yena saw it, it was a win win situation for her. Not only did she have an actual excuse to ditch class but she got to spend extra time with Jo Yuri. Alone. 

What she didn’t expect was that she’d end up in Yuri’s dorm room. 

Yena was perched on Yuri’s bed, dabbing her hand with antiseptic cream. Every time she’d dab her wound she’d scrunch up her face and hiss. Yuri was watching across from her on her roommate’s bed. 

‘No offence, but you’re kind of a dumbass.’ Yuri giggled when Yena let out an annoyed YA YA YA. ‘I mean, what kind of person punches a tree?’

Yena opened a bandaid and started to attempt trying to put it on with one hand. Yuri giggled again while watching her struggling. 

‘Apparently, me.’ Yena sighed. She stared dejectedly at her sorry attempt at placing the band aid around her finger. ‘Can you help me, please?’ 

Yuri rolled her eyes, laughing for the millionth time today. She opened a fresh bandaid and attempted to wrap it around Yena’s finger. However, the bandaid slid right off. 

Yena and Yuri both stared at the bandaid. 

‘Who were you calling a dumbass earlier?’ 

‘I’m only doing this cause you can’t put one on yourself, loser.’

‘Yeah, but you have two hands for that, LOSER.’ 

‘Shut up, I’m not the one who punched a tree.’

…….

After that, Yena and Yuri started to hang out more and more. Yena always found herself taking the longer way back to her dorm and this time, she’d always seem to run into Yuri. It was almost as if the girl was trying to be found on purpose. 

(She lowkey was.)

The longer they hung out, the more Yena fell for Yuri. 

Soon enough, Yena and Yuri were hanging out in Yena’s dorm room for the first time. Yena wanted to show her how to play pubg. 

Yuri was pretty interested in what Yena had to say, not that she understood any of it especially when Yena started talking about the mechanics of each gun and game tactics.

Somewhere between her first and second game, Yuri started to snuggle her head onto Yena’s shoulder. 

In the middle of Yena’s third game however, the door suddenly opened. 

‘Hey, roomie- oh.’ 

Yena and Yuri turned to the door to see Chaewon with one arm around a clingy Minjoo. 

‘Chaewon-unnie!’ Yuri jumped from her seat. She bowed politely to Minjoo. ‘Hello, I’m Yuri.’ 

‘Minjoo.’ Minjoo softly bowed back with a shy smile but kept an arm around Chaewon’s waist. When she finished bowing she snuggled back up into Chaewon’s side. 

‘Hi.’ Chaewon said. ‘I just need to get something.’ 

Yena gave her a thumbs up while Yuri still stood there staring at the couple awkwardly. 

‘Actually um, Yuri do you think you’d be able to get my wallet from under my bed, please?’ 

Yuri nodded furiously. ‘O-oh, sure okay! I’ll get it.’ She got on her knees and her head disappeared under the bed. 

Just then in Yena’s game, someone hiding in the grass with a ghillie suit sniped Yena, killing her. She slammed her fist onto her desk. ‘Stupid cowardly snakes.’ 

‘Here you go!’ Yuri gave Chaewon her wallet with a smile. 

‘Yah! You have legs, why are you getting her to do it?’ Yena asked, still buzzing from the last game and forgetting momentarily that she was indeed kind of scared of Chaewon. 

Chaewon blushed slightly but recomposed herself, not before glancing quickly at Minjoo. 

Minjoo gasped and lightly hit Chaewon’s arm. 

‘I told you! You’re a softie, admit it~’ Minjoo teased her girlfriend. Chaewon huffed and let go of Minjoo quickly, but still kept close to her. 

‘I don’t know what you’re talking about.’ Chaewon deadpanned. 

‘I’m lost, too.’ Yena said and Yuri nodded in agreement. 

Minjoo poked Chaewon’s cheek. ‘She didn’t want to get her wallet because she didn’t want to let go of me.’ She giggled. 

‘Whatever. Let’s go, Minjoo.’ She grabbed her wrist and dragged Minjoo out.

‘Bye! Nice to meet you!’ Was the last thing they heard from a smiley Minjoo before the door slammed close. 

Yena put her headphones back on. ‘What a tsundere.’ She laughed, expecting Yuri to laugh along. When she didn’t hear anything she turned to see that the girl was just staring sadly at the door. 

‘Yuri ah.’ Yena called softly. No response. She tried to cutely use her nickname she made for her. ‘Joyul~’ (This is the author speaking but imagine that acting thing Yena, Yujin and Yuri did in Izone chu S1 where Yena pinched Yuri’s cheeks and said ‘Joyul~’) 

Then she heard soft sniffling from Yuri and Yena’s smile faded. She quickly stood up, abandoning her head phones and her game to grab Yuri’s hand and spin her around. 

Her heart broke seeing the younger girl’s watery eyes. 

‘She’s so pretty.’ Yuri’s said shakily.

Crap. I forgot about Yuri’s crush on Chaewon. 

‘Yuri I’m so sorry! I forgot to tell you Chaewon was my roommate, it completely slipped my mind.’ Yena said. ‘But can I just say, you crying over how pretty Chaewon is is the biggest mood ever and now that I’m saying that I sound very insensitive sorry-‘ 

‘I’m not talking about Chaewon.’ Yuri shook her head. ‘Well, I mean she IS pretty but it’s not her i’m sad about.’

‘Who, then?’ Yena rubbed some of Yuri’s tears away. ‘Minjoo?’

Yuri nodded and buried her head in Yena’s chest as more tears started to fall. Under any other circumstance, Yena would worry that Yuri will be able to feel just how fast Yena’s heart was racing, but right now Yena was more worried about Yuri crying.

‘O-oh Joyul. Don’t tell me you’ve fallen for Minjoo, too. ’ Yena hugged Yuri, patting her back softly. ‘Well, I guess I understand. Everyone has fallen for Minjoo at some point. She’s been dubbed the prettiest girl in the campus and she’s only a first year! Her visuals are like top tier so don’t worry, everyone likes her, you’re not alone.’ 

‘You’re not getting it.’ Yuri pulled away and rubbed at her eyes. Yena passed her some tissues. 

‘Well, please explain.’ Yena said with an encouraging smile. She sat down cross legged on her bed and pat the spot in front of her. ‘I’m listening. Though I might not be able to give you much good advice but I give good hugs.’ 

Yuri felt the corner of her mouths lift up when she saw the way Yena was looking up at her. She was like an attentive puppy waiting for it’s owner to give it food. 

‘It’s stupid.’ 

Yena pretended to punch the wall and screwed up her face in fake agony, referencing the time when she punched a tree. She felt satisfied when she heard Yuri giggle a little bit. ‘‘No, I’M stupid. I punched a tree, remember? You’re sad and if it makes you sad then it means it’s not stupid. Especially to me. You understand?’ 

Yuri nodded in defeat. 

‘So, explain it to me.’ 

Yuri looked down at the mattress and started to play with the crinkles on the blanket. 

‘I like Chaewon. I mean, I thought I was over her but seeing her today made me realise how much I still like her.’

Yena smiled softly at her, even though inside she was breaking. She urged Yuri to continue. 

‘And um, I don’t know. Seeing Minjoo… now I know why Chaewon rejected me for her.’

‘And that is?’ 

‘I’m not pretty enough.’

‘I- what?’ 

Yena’s mouth was open in shock. Did Yuri just say what she thought she say? Did she hear Yuri correctly?

‘Minjoo is gorgeous. You said so yourself, everyone thinks so. Everyone probably confessed to her. But I’m not. Pretty, that is.’

‘What? Yes you are! You’re beautiful!’

‘I’m not, but thank you, Yena.’

Yena jumped off of the bed to tower over Yuri. ‘Yuri, you’re so pretty! What the hell? Chaewon is just one girl and she is stupid for rejecting you. I know for a fact there is someone out there who likes you.’

Yuri laughed sadly, ‘well, until I hear them screaming to the campus that they like me, I won’t believe you.’

Yena huffed. 

Now, Yena usually would make a lot of decisions in the blink of an eye. Sometimes it was a blessing, (some people would say she’s witty), other times it was a curse, (some people would say she was flat out stupid). Thinking too long was for mathematical things like science and engineering. But to think about the things you do? Yena didn’t know what that meant. 

So when Yuri said what she said, Yena jumped up from the bed. 

‘You know what? Stuff it.’ She made her way to her window and threw it open.

She decided to follow her feelings and her feelings at that moment was calling her to do something drastic.

‘Hey, everyone! My name is Choi Yena and I have an announcement!’ Yena yelled out the window, scaring a few people sitting in the gardens.

Yuri stretched her head to try and peer out the window to see if there were people there, listening. 

‘Yena, what are you-‘

‘I like Jo Yuri!’

The single phrase echoed around the room and all throughout the gardens. Yuri’s breath hitched in her throat. Some of the people sitting outside were staring up at Yena in shock. Others were whispering excitedly to their friends about how cute that was. 

Then there was silence. Only the sound of Yena panting heavily from the window. Yena turned around and smiled satisfactorily at Yuri, dusting her hands together. 

‘Do you believe me, now?’ 

Yuri waited for her heart to slow down. Then she laughed. 

‘You dumbass! You didn’t have to do that.’

‘But I did. I’ll keep doing it until you believe me when I say you’re beautiful.’ She went to yell out the window again but Yuri grabbed her arm to stop her. 

‘Yena, you’re really sweet but I mean like a real confession. From someone who actually has a crush on me. You know, I heard from Hitomi, that she heard from her friend that she heard from HER friend that someone heard me singing to Chaewon and now I have a secret admirer.’ 

‘Well, there you go! You have a secret admirer. That should be enough to make you believe that you’re pretty.’ 

Yuri shook her head. ‘Still doesn’t work. For all I know, it could be fake. Until that person confesses to my face, I won’t believe it.’

Yena stared at Yuri. She was being way too complicated. 

Yena had two options. Let Yuri win the argument and keep her identity safe, or reveal herself to prove to Yuri that she was beautiful. 

In Yena’s mind, there was only one right option to choose.

‘Fine. If you’re gonna be like that then so be it.’ Yena crossed her arms. 

Yuri smiled victoriously, stepping closer to Yena to smirk into her face. 

‘I’m your secret admirer.’ 

Yuri’s smirk faltered for a second. 

Then she let out a loud laugh.

‘Really? You’re laughing, right now?’ Yena said, feeling a little bit hurt. 

‘Yena, I know you’re only doing this to make me think I’m pretty.’ 

‘You’re so frustrating!’ Yena grabbed her hair. She scrambled to find her phone. ‘Just hold on! Look at this.’ 

She scrolled through her conversations with Wonyoung. Thankfully since it was exam period for the High School, Wonyoung and Yena haven’t been texting much. Yena let out a cheer when she found the text messages of her panicking over Yuri. 

‘Look at the date.’ She sat on the bed next to Yuri, handing her the phone. ‘This conversation dates back to Valentine’s Day.’ 

Yena watched as Yuri scrolled through the messages. Yuri’s playful smile vanishing the moment she realised that Yena wasn’t lying. A tear rolled down her face when she reached the part where Wonyoung sent Yena a picture of Yuri and the older girl freaked out over how pretty she was. 

‘Don’t cry. This is meant to make you happy.’ Yena said. 

‘I’m just really touched.’ Yuri wiped her tears away. She turned to Yena. ‘So, you really WERE my secret admirer?’

‘Yup.’

‘Do you… do you still like me now?’ 

‘What? Yuri, I literally just screamed it out to the whole campus a couple minutes ago. But I’ll say it again if i have to.’

She took a deep breath and met Yuri’s gaze, her hand holding Yuri’s delicately in her own. 

‘I like you. Like I really really like you.’ Yena said, not breaking their eye contact. ‘I liked you when I was your secret admirer and goddammit the more I hung out with you the more and more I started falling for you. I genuinely believe you’re the prettiest girl ever.’

Yuri was the first person to break the eye contact, smiling sheepishly at their hands. 

Yena stared at her for a couple more moments. 

Then, without any warning, she jumped in the air and started banging her head on the wall, surprising Yuri in the process. 

‘I can’t believe I actually just confessed to you!’ Yena halted her banging for just a moment to let out a yell, then she resumed. 

Yuri ran to Yena and stopped her from banging her head on the wall by the 10th time. 

She grabbed Yena’s arm and spun her around. ‘Stop that.’ She scolded her. 

‘Look, Yuri. I know you like Chaewon and everything and I don’t expect an answer from you. Hell, I don’t even expect you to like me back! If you want to be just friends I’ve already prepared myself for that because I’ve accepted that I don’t have a chance with you and honestly I wouldn’t blame you if you were mad at me for keeping the admirer thing from you and-‘ 

Suddenly, Yuri got on her tippy toes to plant a soft kiss on Yena’s cheek.

‘You’re really cute when you ramble.’ She giggled when Yena immediately shut up and flushed bright red. ‘May I speak now?’ 

Yena nodded. 

‘First of all, I’m not mad at you. And I’m very flattered, in fact, you made me really happy.’ 

‘O-oh I’m g-glad.’ Yena said.

‘I don’t know if I like you back, but- wait! Don’t pout! Lemme finish.’ Yuri squished Yena’s duck lips with a giggle.

‘I’ve only been thinking about Chaewon these past few weeks in that way. So I’ve only been looking at you as a friend. But…’ Yuri trailed off. 

‘But?’ 

Yuri smiled softly and shyly tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. 

‘But… I think there’s potential.’ She said. 

Yena stopped pouting. ‘Potential?’ 

‘Mhmm.’ 

‘I- I see.’ 

Yuri sighed. ‘Yena, I’ve got some things I have to sort out with myself first like getting over Chaewon and figuring out my feelings for you and I don’t want to ask you to wait for me-‘

‘I’ll do it.’

Yuri snapped her eyes up Yena’s face.‘H-huh?’ 

Yena stood up straighter. ‘I’ll wait for you.’

‘Yena…’

‘Jo Yuri, I said I like you and and I do. Which means I will wait for you until you’re ready to give me your answer.’

‘But-‘

‘No buts. Let’s just get dinner, my treat cause I’m really happy right now!’

‘I-‘ Yuri laughed, defeated. ‘Okay.’ 

Yena wrapped her arms around Yuri’s waist, picking her up and twirling the younger girl around. Yuri’s squeals filled the dorm room.

When she put Yuri down the younger girl could see the sparkle in Yena’s eyes and her heart grew a few sizes seeing the bright smile on Yena’s face. She decided that she always wanted to see Yena like this. 

Yena dropped to her knees and placed her hands up in the air.

‘Thank you universe for not hating me!’


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg okay so you can thank Ginny41 for this because their sweet comment literally made my heart burst so I speed proof read this last chapter uwu 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this and look out for a possible extra chapter with 2kim? ;) Maybe even Annyeongz, too. Who knows?

‘Congratulations on your graduation, kids!’ Yena tiptoed to attempt throwing her arms around Yujin and Wonyoung’s shoulders. It was quite the struggle and she gave up when Yujin and Wonyoung got up on their own tippy toes to tease Yena. 

Yujin and Wonyoung glanced at each other before looking down at their small unnie. 

‘Who you calling kid?’ Yujin teased, patting Yena on the head.

‘Aigoo, so small and cute.’ Wonyoung joined in the teasing, throwing her arm with ease around Yena instead of the other way around. 

‘You’re all mean.’ Yena pouted. ‘And to think that I came to your graduation ceremony instead of working on my assignment.’ 

Yujin and Wonyoung laughed and tackled Yena in a group hug. 

Just then, Yuri, Eunbi, Hyewon and Chaeyeon popped up next to the group, joining in with the hug. Hitomi and Nako also made their way to the group, along with Chaewon and Minjoo awkwardly trailing behind them. 

In these past few months, Wonyoung had joined the dance squad at Enozi university and had instantly grown close to Eunbi and Chaeyeon as soon as she joined, the two older girls finding the need to act like her mothers. Eventually, Wonyoung also grew close to Sakura, Chaewon and Minjoo who hung out with Eunbi and Chaeyeon a lot. Yujin and Yena naturally started hanging out with them too, seeing as they had many mutual friends. Eventually, even THEIR mutual friends started tagging along and now there was a group chat for all 12 of them whenever they felt like hanging out. 

Yuri and Wonyoung were the only ones who knew about Yena’s crush on Yuri (though the others, of course had their suspicions) and the later always found time in private to tease the older girl. 

(‘Chaewon is pretty cute, I can see why Yuri liked Chaewon before.’ ‘Careful, Wonyo. Yujin might get jealous. And Minjoo.’)

Chaewon and Minjoo, or 2Kim as everyone called them, were still going strong, with Chaewon being exposed many times acting extra soft for Minjoo. 

The most exciting news however, was the sailing of Annyeongz. With the help of Chaewon and Chaeyeon, they helped Yujin get her head out of her ass and finally ask Wonyoung out on a date. Wonyoung and Yujin’s dynamic didn’t really change, as it seemed like they were dating before they were actually dating, anyways. 

‘To the KBBQ!’ Hyewon exclaimed with a large smile and everyone cheered along with her. 

‘And who’s treating the newly graduates?’ Yujin said. 

‘Eunbi yah!’ Everyone but Eunbi yelled out the same time. 

‘Yah! I am older than all of you!’ 

‘Are you gonna be okay?’ Yena asked Yuri as they started to walk to the KBBQ. The two were trailing behind the rest of the group who were animatedly hyping up Yujin and Wonyoung.

Nothing much changed these past few months between Yena and Yuri. The only change was that Yena’s feelings for the girl were getting even deeper, which didn’t seem to be possible but apparently it was. 

Yuri looked at Yena in confusion. ‘Why? Is something wrong?’ 

‘I’m just thinking, if hanging out with Minjoo and Chaewon will make you uncomfortable we can leave early or something.’ Yena eyed the two holding hands while Minjoo and Wonyoung gushed over the jewelry their respective girlfriends bought them.

‘Why would they make me uncomfortable?’ Yuri said. 

‘Because… I don’t know. But if you want to leave early or something just tell me.’ 

‘Okay, Yena unnie.’ Yuri laughed. She grabbed Yena’s arm and wrapped it over her shoulders, cuddling into Yena’s side.

‘Hey Yujin ssi! Look, Yena unnie can actually reach my shoulders.’ 

……………

KBBQ was going well and everyone had broken off into their own groups of conversation. They were seated in a circle around the grill. Yena, who was unsurprisingly next to Yuri, kept a close eye on the younger girl, as Chaewon and Minjoo were sitting directly across from them. 

‘Are you guys excited for the dance showcase later?’ Eunbi asked the group, earning a chorus of muffled ‘yes’es from girls with stuffed mouths. 

‘Eh… I don’t know if I’ll go or not.’ Yujin teased. 

Eunbi held up her wallet, shaking it in the air. Yujin jumped from her seat and threw her arms around the oldest girl. 

‘Unnie~ you know I’m joking~’ 

Yena, Hyewon and Wonyoung gagged at Yujin’s aegyo. 

‘I’ll come to the showcase just for my amazing Eunbi unnie.’ 

Wonyoung coughed from the side, crossing her arms. Yujin, being Yujin, didn’t connect the dots and didn’t get that Wonyoung was annoyed Yujin forgot she was performing, too.

Yujin poured some water into her cup and handed it to Wonyoung. ‘Aw babe, is something stuck in your throat? 

Nako watched the exchange with disbelief. ‘Someone please explain how SHE has a girlfriend and half of this group is still single.’ 

‘Half?’ Minjoo suddenly asked, causing Chaewon to halt feeding Minjoo her lettuce wrap. She’d gotten more comfortable showing her affection to Minjoo in public. Or at least to their friends. ‘There’s only two couples here.’ 

‘Wonyoung and Yujin.’ Nako pointed to them. She turned her attention to Minjoo and Chaewon. ‘You two.’ 

‘And?’ 

She nodded her head towards Yena and Yuri, who were in their own little world, oblivious to the group conversation. 

Yena and Yuri seemed to be having some kind of poking fight with their chopsticks. Their playful dynamic always had the rest of the group shaking their heads in amusement. The two would always seem to miss out on important conversations because they were too busy doing… well whatever it was that they did. 

‘... and them.’ 

Yujin and Wonyoung shook their head at the same time. 

‘They’re not dating.’ The two youngest said in unison, much to the surprise of everyone on the table. (Though everyone should have been used to it by now. Yujin and Wonyoung always seemed to be in sync).

‘Eh? Nani?’ Hitomi gasped. She waved in Yena and Yuri’s direction. ‘Hey, you two!’ 

Yena and Yuri froze their game(?) to look at Hitomi. At the same time, they pointed to themselves, mouthing ‘me?’ when they realised everyone on the table was looking at them. Hitomi had assumed Yuri and Yena were dating, seeing the fact that Yuri had been hanging out with Hitomi less because she always seemed to be hanging out with Yena. Hitomi assumed that they were just in their honeymoon phase so she let it slide. 

‘Yes. You two. What’s up with you guys?’ 

Yena and Yuri exchanged a look. 

‘What about us?’ Yena asked. 

‘Like, what’s your deal?’ Eunbi pressed on. ‘Are you guys dating or what?’ 

The two girls in question stiffened in their seats, their eyes widening. 

‘Uh…’ Yuri began to say but Yena interrupted her quickly. 

‘We’re just friends.’

Then there was silence. 

The word ‘friends’ seemed to echo around the table. 

The tension in the air seemed to thicken as everyone let those words sink in. 

Yena shrugged sheepishly, oblivious to the atmosphere and she continued to focus on grilling her meat. Everyone on the table turned to see Yuri looking… a little pissed and hurt. 

They quickly realised that these two had some major sorting out to do. 

Chaeyeon coughed and tried to change the subject. ‘So… Chaewon. I heard you’re transferring to Minjoo’s dorm.’

‘Yeah, I am.’ 

Yena glanced over at Yuri, seeing the girl looking visibly upset. 

(Yena was certain Yuri was upset over Chaewon. Obviously she was the only one who thought that.) 

She sadly wrapped her lettuce wrap. 

She’s still not over Chaewon, huh? Which means she probably only wants to be friends with me.

(Yujin wasn’t the only dumbass cousin.) 

‘I need to go to the bathroom.’ Yuri suddenly said, standing up. ‘Yena, can you come with me?’ 

Yena looked up at her in surprise, her cheeks puffing because of the large lettuce wrap she stuffed into her mouth. Chewing and then swallowing, she pointed to herself. 

‘Me?’ 

Yuri nodded. ‘Yes, you.’ 

Then she stomped off. 

Yena followed suit and shot a subtle side eye glare at Chaewon, not noticing everyone watching her. 

………..

(‘Please tell me everyone else is reading the situation the same way I am.’ Chaeyeon sighed and poured some soju into her cup.

‘If you’re reading it as Yuri totally likes Yena too and Yena is oblivious because she thinks Yuri still likes Chaewon then yes, we are.’ Hitomi answered for everyone. 

‘Should we… tell her?’ Yujin furrowed her eyebrows in the direction of the bathroom. ‘What if they lose the chance to get together?’ 

Wonyoung rolled her eyes, the situation feeling VERY familiar. ‘Trust me, babe. They won’t.’)

……...

Meanwhile, Yena walked into the bathroom, watching Yuri lean over the sink with her head in her hands. 

‘Are you okay?’ Yena made her way over to Yuri immediately. She rubbed Yuri’s back. ‘Stupid duck, why am I asking that question? Of course you’re not okay! That’s why you’re here doing this.’ 

The toilets in one of the cubicles flushed and a middle aged lady walked out, washing her hands in the free sink next to Yena. 

‘Yuri yah, we can leave, if you’re not feeling good?’ Yena tried to cheer her up. Still no luck. 

Yena sighed. She had to use drastic measures. 

‘Joyul~’ Yena squeezed Yuri’s cheeks, ‘my cutie Joyul~ I don’t like seeing you sad. I always want to see your pretty smile.’

A chuckle echoed around the bathroom. Unfortunately it wasn’t from Yuri. 

‘Sorry.’ The lady apologised when Yena turned to look at her. ‘You just remind me of my husband.’

‘Ah…’

The lady went to walk out the door. ‘You two look really cute together.’ Was the last thing they heard before she left the bathroom.

‘We’re not….’ Yena attempted to call out but then she realised the lady couldn’t hear her anymore,‘...dating.’

That was the second time today someone had mentioned Yena and Yuri dating. Yena loved imagining the idea of it, but hearing it hurt her heart knowing that they weren’t. And it just reminded her about how Yuri still liked Chaewon, too. 

Yena laughed awkwardly as she began to turn back to Yuri. 

‘Haha everyone’s funny today. I don’t know why so many people are asking if we’re-‘ Yena’s sentence was interrupted by two hands gripping at the collar of her hoodie and pulling her closer. 

The next thing she knew, Yuri’s lips were on hers. 

What?

She’s… kissing me?

Lol Yuri is kissing me.

Wait… SHE’S KISSING ME!

YENA OH MY GOD CLOSE YOUR EYES AND KISS HER BACK YOU STUPID. 

Yuri had pulled away right after Yena closed her eyes to try and kiss her back. 

Shit. I didn’t kiss her back. 

So, Yena placed a gentle hand on Yuri’s waist to pull her closer again. This time, it was Yena that initiated the kiss. 

It wasn’t anything more than a long peck, but to Yena, it meant the world. 

Is this real life? What did I do to deserve this? 

Then she remembered Yuri’s face when Chaewon and Minjoo were being disgustingly adorable.

Right. She’s probably upset over Chaewon right now. 

Well, if Yuri wants me as the rebound… so be it. I’ll kiss her until she smiles. Even if it’s just for a little while. 

She was about to deepen the kiss when her phone rang. The shrill sound of the ringtone caused both Yena and Yuri to jump away from each other. Yuri looking like a surprised Hamster. Yena avoided any eye contact with the other girl and looked at the caller ID. 

‘Aunt Somin! Is something wrong?’ Yena said as a lady barged into the bathroom. Yena was thankful that Aunt Somin had called at that time. She couldn’t imagine the humiliation if the lady had caught Yena and Yuri kissing in the bathrooms. 

‘Yujin isn’t answering her phone? Yes, she’s here with me. Do you want me to tell her? Okay, I’ll go to her now.’ 

When she hung up she turned to Yuri, avoiding any eye contact. 

‘I uh-‘ Yena said, ‘I’m gonna… yeah.’ 

Then she sprinted out the bathroom, her cheeks burning. When she ran out the door she paused against it, touching her lips with her finger. 

She could still taste Yuri’s lip gloss. It tasted like sweet honey. Quite funny how a girl with a voice like honey tasted like it too. 

For the rest of the lunch, Yena and Yuri didn’t talk. Instead, Yena tried her best to be involved with the group conversation. Yuri, however, was silent the whole time clinging onto Yena’s arm and snuggling into her neck. The only sound from her would be her soft giggling everytime Yena would say something funny. 

Yena glanced at Chaewon pouring Minjoo a glass of water.

She quickly wrapped her lettuce wrap to attempt to distract Yuri. 

‘Joyul~’ Yena said, looking at her for the first time since they were in the bathroom. ‘Open up.’ 

Yuri rolled her eyes but giggled anyways. ‘Ahh.’ She played along.

It was embarrassing, doing that in front of the others but seeing the way Yuri was smiling and laughing made it so worth it. 

If she needs me to be her substitute lover until she figures everything out, so be it. 

……………..

(Yuri didn’t want Yena as a substitute lover.)

………………

After that day at the KBBQ, Yuri kept coming over to Yena’s dorm for cuddles. 

‘How come you hug me all the time, but as soon as I hug you I get pushed away.’ Yuri said one day. 

‘Because I like giving hugs but not receiving them.’ Yena replied, shrugging her shoulders.

Yuri scoffed. ‘Now that’s a lie.’ 

From that day on, Yuri started to hug Yena from her back instead. 

On Minjoo and Chaewon’s 6 month anniversary, they invited everyone out for dinner. 

Yuri had declined politely, claiming she had a huge workload due the next day, as well as important lectures to attend. 

Yena was miserable. She’s STILL not over Chaewon. Yena thought.

Yena went to the dinner as she couldn’t find an excuse not to go and Chaewon was her (now ex) roommate who surprisingly knew her schedule. Chaewon, to Yena’s surprise, was incredibly observant. Yena’s learnt a lot of things about Chaewon. Ever since she’d seen how Chaewon acted around Minjoo, she’d been less intimidated by her and have actually held decent conversations sometimes. 

All throughout the dinner Yena couldn’t stop worrying about Yuri. 

She must really like Chaewon. 

It’s been months. Three and a half months since Chaewon rejected her. Bearing in mind that Yuri would have started crushing on Chaewon prior to that. 

I wonder how she’s doing right now. 

She opened her phone on her lap and texted Yuri under the table. 

Yena: hey joyul 

Yuri: my duck 

Yena tried to hide her smile at the cute nickname. Usually Yuri would just call her duck. Today was the first time Yuri called her ‘My’ duck. 

Yena: what are you doing right now? 

Yuri: finishing up with this lecture and then I’m going to practice all night rip 

Yena: sounds rough 

Yuri: fine arts… what can you do

Yena: have you eaten yet? 

Yuri: uh… 

Yuri: yes?

Yena: what’s that supposed to mean?

Yuri: well… I had a sandwich for lunch

Yuri: and before I left for this lecture I had a banana 

Yena: ah well 

Yena: As long as you eat after the lecture 

Yuri: Yeah… hehe 

Yuri: about that. I’m going straight to the practice rooms after this

Yuri: I need to save the good practice room with the good piano

Yena: Yuri! You have to eat! 

Yuri: I’ll be fine 

Yuri: also I may have used up my weekly allowance already 

Yena: Jo Yuri… 

Yuri: oops 

Yuri: anyways gtg have fun at ur dinner tell Chaewon and Minjoo sorry I couldn’t go again okay bye love you 

Yena: Jo Yuri! 

Yena: come back here 

[read] 

 

That damn girl. 

She’s so cute, though. 

Wait… did she just- 

It probably didn’t mean anything.

But she still said love you!!

#Yena1stwin 

……….

Yuri smiled down at her phone. Yena was way too cute sometimes. Yena was probably the cutest person in the world.

(To Yuri, at least. Yena would have a different answer.)

‘Who are you texting?’ Yuri’s friend, Gyuri, smirked next to her. 

‘No one.’ Yuri said. 

She didn’t notice Gyuri leaning to peek at Yuri’s phone to see the contact name. 

‘My duck with a yellow heart and a red heart?’ Gyuri gasped. ‘You never told me you’re dating someone?’ 

‘You never asked.’ Yuri said. 

‘Girl!’ Gyuri smacked her. ‘What’s her name? Show me a picture!’ 

‘Later.’ Yuri waved her hand at her friend before listening back to the lecture. 

Half an hour later as they were packing up their stuff, Gyuri brought it up again. 

‘So, who’s this girl you’re seeing? Or is she your girlfriend?’ Gyuri said. 

‘Yes and no.’ Yuri scratched her head. ‘We’ve always been like, a thing. She confessed to me a couple months ago and I told her that I’m still not over Chaewon but there’s potential for us.’ 

‘So, what does that mean?’ 

‘I’ve been dropping her so many hints lately that I want us to be official and I think she kinda gets it? I don’t know. I’m sort of waiting for her to ask me to be her girlfriend officially.’ 

‘Hints? What kind of hints?’ 

‘I kissed her.’ 

Gyuri froze in the middle of packing up her things. ‘You, what? Yuri! Never knew you were this confident!’

Yuri picked up her phone, the wallpaper of her selfie with Yena showing up. ‘Only with Yena.’ 

‘Either way, I’m impressed.’ Gyuri peered at the wallpaper, observing the way Yena squished her cheek into Yuri’s. ‘What other hints have you dropped?’ 

There was a short silence as Yuri thought for awhile. ‘I get grumpy everytime she calls us friends and I make sure to always cling to her. I also go to her room almost everyday asking for cuddles.’ 

‘Girl…’ Gyuri raised an eyebrow, ‘there’s no way she doesn’t get the hint. Now you just have to wait for her to surprise you with chocolates and a teddy bear to ask you to be your girlfriend.’ 

Gyuri and Yuri continued to walk out the theatre, bowing politely to their teacher as they walked out the door.

‘Yuri ah!’ A voice called out. 

Gyuri squinted her eyes at the owner of the voice. ‘Oh my God, is that her?’ 

‘I- yeah.’ Yuri clutched her books, trying to suppress the blush on her cheeks. ‘She’s meant to be at a dinner right now. What is she doing here?’ 

‘I don’t know. But is she holding a stuffed toy?’ 

Yuri didn’t bother to answer Gyuri’s question as Yena had walked over excitedly to the two. ‘Unnie, what are you doing here?’ Yuri asked. 

Yena held up a plastic bag. ‘Making sure you eat! You’re stubborn, you know that?’ Noticing Yuri had a friend by her side, Yena bowed. ‘Hi, I’m Choi Yena.’ 

‘Jang Gyuri.’ 

Yena fished something out of her pocket. 

‘Here, this is your favourite chocolate, right? It was on sale so I got it, too. Also I found this for myself…’ Yena held up the stuffed toy duck out to Yuri. ‘It’s me! It’s cute, right?’ 

‘Unnie… you didn’t have to-‘

‘Yes, I did.’ 

‘Yes, she did.’ Gyuri piped up from the side. She took the food from Yena. ‘Yuri, has a busy schedule tonight and you’re really sweet for thinking of her. Right, Yuri?’ 

Yuri nodded but she was in a daze. Yena was being the sweetest person ever and Yuri wanted nothing more than to wrap her arms around her and kiss her until she can’t breathe. 

‘I also saw this and I knew I had to buy it for you!’ Yena took out a stuffed toy hamster. ‘It’s you! The duck is actually for me and the hamster is for you.’ 

‘What if she likes the duck?’ Gyuri teased. 

‘Then she can keep both! Anyways, I should probably get back to the dinner. Good luck, Joyul! And nice to meet you, Gyuri.’

Gyuri waved to Yena on behalf of Yuri. Yuri was still in a daze. 

(Yena’s dumbass thought the girl was just stressed.)

‘Wait, Yena!’ Yuri called out after her. She wrapped her arms around Yena, leaning her head on the back of the older girl’s neck. It was their official hug. Even if Yena’s arms weren’t the ones wrapping around Yuri, Yuri still felt safe and at home whenever she hugged Yena like that. ‘Thank you.’ 

‘It’s nothing. Make sure you stay healthy, okay?’ Yena turned around. 

Yuri nodded. 

‘Text me when you’re back at your dorm, I might be still out, who knows?’ 

‘I will.’ Yuri leaned up to kiss Yena’s cheek. 

(Yuri missed the way Yena’s face turned completely red.)

Gyuri watched Yena’s retreating figure. 

‘Ok. There’s NO way she doesn’t know that you’re into her, too.’ 

……………

(‘Oh, Yena unnie. Welcome back.’ Chaewon said. ‘How’s your girlfriend?’ 

‘G-girlfriend?’

‘Yeah. Yuri.’ Hitomi said.

‘She’s good. But we’re just friends.’)

………...

It was close to 1am when Yena came home to her (now roommateless) dorm. She’d been eyeing her phone religiously since 11:30pm, yet still no text from Yuri. 

Yena: Hey

Yena: Did you finally go home

5 minutes later and there was still no reply from Yuri. 

Yena: Joyul?

Yena: Did you fall asleep?

Yena got ready for bed while she was waiting for Yuri’s reply. She took off her makeup and her contact lens and replaced them with her round rimmed glasses. She even went to take a shower.

When she came back to her phone, Yuri still hadn’t texted her back. Yena clicked on Hitomi’s contact name.

Yena: Hey Hiichan

Hitomi: Hiiii

Hitomi: Are you going to ask me if Yuri is back in her dorm? 

Yena: Eye- 

Hitomi: I was about to text you, actually 

Yena: Oh 

Hitomi: I just knocked on her door and her roommate answered 

Hitomi: Yuri hasn’t come back yet

Yena: Do you think she’s okay?

Hitomi: Oh yeah she’s done this before 

Yena: Done what? 

Hitomi: Before a really big assessment she stays locked up in the practice room for hours and eventually falls asleep

Yena: I see

Yena: Thanks Tomi 

Hitomi: You going to her?

Yena: Yeah 

Hitomi: Figured

Hitomi: Go get your girl

Yena: She’s not my girl 

Yena: But thanks Tomi

………….

Meanwhile, Yuri was diligently working on her performances. Her phone was buried deep in the bottom of the backpack and the sound of the notifications were covered by the loud music playing from the speakers. 

For the thousandth time, she tried to sing the chorus of a particular song that was causing her some difficulty. She was singing perfectly in tune and with perfect technique but something seemed off. Something was missing.

Yuri let the instrumental keep playing and held her head in her hands. She slid her back on the wall and crouched in the corner of the practice room. 

Eventually, the exhaustion caught up to her and her eyes started to droop. 

Meanwhile, Yena was nervously running through the now dark halls of the music department, trying desperately to find the practice rooms. 

A shiver ran down her spine and she frantically jumped around, feeling the need to look behind her suddenly. She shone her flashlight on the signs on the wall. 

Ah, there you go. Practice rooms are on floors 7-10. 

She waited for the elevator to arrive, nervously flicking her flashlight around the area and her back against the elevator. She jumped when she heard a dinging sound. 

Is this how I’m going to die? Am I going to be a ghost that haunts the music department? Universe is that you playing tricks on me, again? Why do you hate me so much?

‘Who’s there?’ Yena timidly yelled into the dark hallway. 

Suddenly the doors of the elevator opened and Yena found herself falling backwards into it. 

‘Yena?’ 

Yena adjusted her specs that had moved off the bridge of her nose. She looked up at the person. 

‘Oh. Hello. Gyuri, right?’ 

Gyuri helped Yena up. ‘Yeah, that’s me. What are you doing here?’ 

‘Yuri’s roommate said she wasn’t back yet so I’m assuming she’s still here. Do you know where she is?’ 

‘I swear, that girl. Always overworking herself like this. She’s on the 9th floor and in room 906. Probably the only person left anyways, shouldn’t be too hard to find her.’ 

‘Thank you!’ 

‘You’re welcome.’ Gyuri stepped out the elevator. ‘By the way, when are you planning on asking her out?’ 

‘Asking her out? She has to like me back first.’ Yena chuckled. ‘Anyways, see you around!’ 

Gyuri waved to Yena as the doors of the elevator closed. 

She watched the elevator ascend to the next floor. 

‘Wait. Did she just imply that Yuri doesn’t like her back?’ 

……………..

(The girl left staring at the elevator debated whether or not she should meddle and tell Yuri. In the end, she decided against getting involved.)

…………..

Yena made her way to the 9th floor, skipping slightly down the halls as she looked for room 906. 

(She was skipping partly because she was excited to see Yuri, but also she was trying to convince herself that the dark hallway wasn’t completely freaking her out.)

She almost walked into room 916 because she was in such a rush. It also didn’t help that Choi Yoojung, Yuri’s lowkey doppelgänger, was the girl inside of room 916. 

Finally she found room 906. The lights were on and music was playing, but Yena couldn’t see anyone through the window. 

She cautiously knocked on the door. No answer. She even knocked after the music stopped but still no movement. Maybe Yuri went to the bathroom? 

‘Joyul?’ Yena cautiously opened the door, not wanting to stand in the dark hallway anymore. 

When she opened the door, her heart swelled at the sight. 

Yuri was sleeping peacefully in the corner of the practice room, her back against the wall and her laptop on her legs. Her head was leaning against the piano and Yena couldn’t help but melt at how she was sleeping with her mouth open. She quickly snapped a picture of the girl. 

‘Should I wake her up?’ Yena asked out loud. 

She watched as Yuri let out some soft snores. 

‘No, I shouldn't. She looks way too cute for her own good.’ 

She crouched down and stared at Yuri’s sleeping figure, bringing a gentle hand under her chin to close her mouth. Yena let out a fond smile when Yuri’s mouth fell open again. 

Yena carefully picked up Yuri’s laptop and packed it into her backpack. She also made sure to turn off the speakers and clean up the empty takeaway containers of food that she had brought her earlier. With Yuri’s backpack on her back, she crouched back down in front of the sleeping girl and softly pushed her bangs out of her face. 

‘I’m glad you ate the food.’ 

Yena only got a snore in response. 

The older girl took a deep breath. She placed the backpack over her shoulders and stared at Yuri. 

‘God, now I regret skipping the gym.’ 

Yena slipped one arm under Yuri’s legs, the other supporting her back. 

‘Okay, Yena. 1. 2.’ She took a deep breath. ‘3!’ 

She shakily carried Yuri up, her legs struggling to stand. It was a challenge but she got there in the end. It wasn’t too bad now but Yena knew that in about 2 minutes this was going to burn. At least Yuri’s dorm wasn’t too far from the music department. 

Taking one last glance around the practice room, she shut the lights and left, with Yuri held bridal style in her arms. 

As soon as the lights shut, Yena regretted everything. 

Although there were faint lights shining from the cracks of 2 or 3 practice rooms, the hallway was almost pitch black. 

‘Oh God.’ Yena said. ‘What am I going to do now? Yujin was right. I’m a coward.’ 

She held Yuri closer to her chest, trying to figure out a way to grab her phone for light. 

‘Dammit.’ Yena hissed when she realised there was no way she could take out her phone and shine the light in the hallway and carry Yuri at the same time. 

She stood up straighter. ‘Just go, Yena.’ She took a few quick steps down the hallway, trying to talk to herself for distractions. ‘High ho. High ho. It’s off to work we go. Bippity boppity boo. Bippity boppity boo.’ 

She let out a small yelp when she heard the wall creak from behind her. She frantically searched around the hall for any signs of movement. A shiver ran down her spine as every time she turned it felt like someone was watching her back. 

‘I don’t want to die.’ Yena whined to herself. ‘Please, if you’re there. Please don’t kill me. I’m leaving now.’ 

Yena’s heart started to beat faster and she gripped Yuri tighter.

The wall creaked again and Yena yelped, freezing in the middle of the hallway. 

She slowly turned her head behind her, looking far off down the hallways. When she squinted, it was almost like she saw something. Or someone. Yena felt a shiver go down her spine. Was that… 

‘What are you doing here?’ A voice that wasn’t her own spoke into the darkness. 

Yena let out a cry and went to break out into a run, only to trip over her own feet and tumble straight onto the floor. Thankfully she was able to turn her body so that she (or more specifically Yuri’s bag) was the one that got the full impact of the fall, and not Yuri. 

With her arms clutching Yuri against her chest, Yena groaned in pain. 

‘Unnie, are you okay?’ 

Yena looked down at the no more sleeping Yuri and let out another groan when she realised the person who spoke before, was in fact the girl laying on top of her, not a ghost. 

‘I think I’m dying.’ Yena whined. Even through the darkness she could feel Yuri rolling her eyes at her. 

‘You’re so dramatic.’ Yuri said, shaking her head. ‘Coward.’ 

‘Hey! I’m not a coward!’ 

‘Yes you are.’ 

‘No, I’m not!’ 

‘Yes.’ 

‘No!’ 

‘Yena, unnie.’ 

‘Yes! Wait, what?’ 

As much as Yuri enjoyed the feeling of being in Yena’s arms, her neck was starting to cramp up from having to lift her head up and look at Yena. Also, she felt a bit awkward lying in such a compromising position in the middle of the hallway. Mostly because she was scared someone would walk out on them. 

‘Are you going to like… let go of me, now?’ Yuri said. Yena’s eyes widened when she realised their position. She quickly took her hands off of Yuri and pushed her off her chest. Yuri landed hard on her back. 

‘You were the one laying on top of me.’ Yena defended weakly. 

‘Ouch.’ Yuri sat up while rubbing her head. ‘I just asked if you were letting go of me. Why’d you have to go all hulk?’ 

‘Sorry.’ Yena said and held out her hand to help Yuri up. 

A shiver ran down Yena’s spine as she gazed down the dark hallway past Yuri’s shoulders.

‘Yuri yah, don’t freak out but it looks like there’s someone there.’ Yena said softly, eyes searching the hallway.

‘What are you—‘ Yuri turned around to look. She shook her head, ‘that’s just a whiteboard with a hat. Shine your light on it.’ 

Yena did as she was told and sure enough, it was a whiteboard with a hat on it. 

‘Scared me the first time I was here, too. Don’t worry.’ 

‘What? Me? Scared?’ Yena let out a nervous and forced laugh. ‘Why would I be scared? I’m a badass.’ 

‘Mhmm.’ Yuri said. She lowered her voice. ‘I guess you have reason to be scared especially with what happened before.’ 

‘W-what happened before?’ 

Yuri looked at Yena incredulously. ‘You mean, you haven’t heard the story?’ 

Yena shook her head. 

‘Well,’ Yuri said, ‘rumours have it that 40 years ago in this very building, actually I think even this floor, there was a girl who was practicing in one of these practice rooms.’ 

Yena took a step closer to Yuri, eyes darting around the hall. 

‘Apparently, she had so much pressure to do well, and it was eating up at her. She started to see red. Then something came over her.’ 

Yena’s hands started to sweat. ‘S-something?’ 

‘Mhmm. There was only her and her arch rival left on this floor. So, she stole a knife from her rival and…’ 

Yena inched closer to Yuri again. ‘... and?’ 

‘And…’ Yuri trailed off, her eyes widening slowly. She shakily pointed a finger to something to behind Yena. ‘U-unnie!’ 

Yena screamed and ran in the opposite direction that Yuri pointed to. When she had ran a few metres that was when she dared to look back. She realised that Yuri was still standing in her original position. She was about to yell to the girl to run when she realised Yuri was doubled over laughing. Yena realised too late what had happened. 

‘Yah! Jo Yuri!’ Yena stomped towards the younger girl.

Yuri wiped a tear out of the corner of her eye, wheezing slightly. ‘Oh my God! That was the funniest thing! You were so scared! You really are a coward. That story was fake, by the way. I just made it up on the spot.’ 

‘Whatever.’ Yena huffed defeatedly. She knew there was no way she could bluff out of this one. 

She started to walk towards the end of the hallway to find the elevator, Yuri trailing behind her. 

Suddenly, the wall creaked again. Yena was already used to it, having heard it before. 

However, when a loud yelp was heard through the hallways, it triggered Yena to yell too. She felt someone clinging onto her arm. 

Yena looked down to see a frightened Yuri hanging onto her. 

‘Aha!’ Yena said. ‘Who are YOU calling a coward, coward?

Yuri hit Yena lightly on the arm she was just clinging on to. She slipped her hand into Yena’s, entwining their fingers. ‘Shut up. Let’s just go.’ 

Yena decided not to push the situation anymore, instead focusing on the feeling of holding onto Yuri’s hand. She’s held a lot of people’s hands before. Yujin was an especially clingy person when she was growing up, especially to her Yena unnie. Since Yujin had grown older, holding hands grew less likely between the two in light of their constant playful bickering. 

Recently, she held Wonyoung’s hand as Yujin waltzed up the stage to receive a prize in basketball for MVP of the season. It had been Yujin’s dream and her cousin and girlfriend were overjoyed for her. She’s even held Hyewon’s hands even though they were not as close as Hyewon and Yujin were, because Hyewon was a clingy person in general and latched onto everyone she was comfortable with.

But holding Yuri’s hand was different. Yuri was different. 

She wouldn’t say Yuri’s hands were particularly soft, they were dainty, yes, and they were also firm and strong. Yena assumed it was from all of the piano playing. Her fingertips were also calloused, no doubt from the hours spent slaving away on the guitar. Yena has held softer and smoother hands, like her Mom’s or Wonyoung who had a particular love for hand creams. Yet, after holding Yuri’s hand, she never wanted to hold anyone else’s ever again. 

Yena turned to look at Yuri, smiling lightly. 

‘What is it?’ She asked Yena. 

‘Nothing.’ Yena said. ‘I’m just thinking, you really work hard at your music, it’s admirable.’ 

Yuri sighed. ‘Thank you. But no matter how much I practice, something is missing. Like technically it’s there, but something’s missing in my heart.’ 

‘Maybe you’re not quite connecting with the song?’ 

Yuri paused her step in the hallway, Yena following suit. ‘You might be right.’ 

Yena smiled. ‘I know. I’m a genius.’ 

‘No, but really. I remember Yoojung sunbaenim talking about how she had this exact same problem during a couple years back, too. But, she found a cure. Kind of a strange cure but it makes sense, too?’ 

‘Was it witchcraft?’ 

Yuri let out a chuckle. ‘No. Stronger.’ 

‘What was it?’ 

Yuri let out a soft smile. ‘It was Doyeon sunbaenim.’ 

‘Doyeon ssi? Is she a wizard?’ 

‘No, unnie. But it was pretty magical. Yoojung sunbaenim said all she had to do was kiss her and the music would come alive.’ Yuri said, hoping Yena would get the hint. 

‘Kind of like a true love’s kiss, huh?’ Yena said. ‘Interesting. A bit cheesy but it makes a lot of sense.’ 

‘Cheesy?’ Yuri said, turning to Yena. ‘I think it’s cute. It’s really sweet too.’ 

‘I really admire you Fine Arts majors. I mean, to succeed in something like engineering, you just have to be really knowledgeable and there is only one way to do something and only one way or else the whole thing will explode and probably kill you. But, with Fine Arts majors, there’s a lot of heart involved, isn’t there? It’s really easy to just study and memorise formulas and stuff in engineering, but to be able to hone the emotions of your heart to keep producing art and to perform well? Now, that’s hard. You guys aren’t given enough credit.’ 

When Yena finished her ramble, Yuri didn’t say anything in response. Yena looked at the girl in worry. 

‘Sorry, did I say something wrong? Oh! I talked too long again, didn’t I? I’m sorry, you know me I do that when I’m deep in tho-‘ Yena’s sentence was interrupted by a pair of lips on hers. 

She felt Yuri’s arms around her neck and Yena instinctively wrapped her arms around Yuri’s waist to pull her closer. 

They kissed for what felt like ages until Yena pulled away first. However, she kept her arms around Yuri’s waist and Yuri kept hers around her neck. 

‘W-wha— why?’ Yena stuttered like an idiot. 

Yuri giggled. ‘You were being really cute. Especially since you’re wearing those specs.’ She poked at the rim of Yena’s glasses. 

‘So, you kissed me?’ 

Yuri nodded, and leaned in yet again to kiss her. Yena found herself leaning in too but she stopped herself. 

‘Wait. Yuri.’ Yena put one hand forward to stop Yuri from coming any closer. 

‘Is something wrong?’ 

Yena averted her eyes from the girl in front of her, not wanting any eye contact. ‘I’ve been meaning to talk to you about something.’ 

She couldn’t see Yuri’s face but the girl brightened up, thinking that it was finally going to happen, Yena was finally going to ask her out. 

(Unfortunately, Yena wasn’t going to.) 

‘Obviously, I really like kissing you, right? And I shouldn’t be complaining because kissing you is like the best thing ever I’m literally buzzing right now I feel like I drank 10 energy drinks.’ Yena said, then she sighed. ‘But, I think it’s right to tell you this, now.’

Yuri’s furrowed her eyebrows. ‘Tell me, what? Did something happen?’ 

‘Look,’ Yena found the courage to look Yuri in the eyes, ‘I know that you’re still sad about the thing and you need a distraction, like I get it. I really do. And even though it hurts, I’m still willing to do this.’ 

‘Unnie, I don’t understand.’ 

‘What I’m saying is… I’m willing to be your rebound.’ 

Yuri stared at Yena, the word rebound echoing around their heads. 

‘Unnie, what are you on about? Rebound? For what?’

Yena drew a circle on the ground with her foot. ‘You know… Chaewon.’ 

Yuri froze. She stared at Yena in surprise. 

Yena took this as her cue to continue. ‘I know you still like Chaewon. It’s really obvious, you get so upset every time our friends bring up the idea of us dating when we’re in front of her.’ 

Yuri kept silent for a moment, thinking things over in her head. 

Then she raised her arm and started punching Yena repeatedly in the arm. 

‘Ow!’ Yena howled, trying desperately to block her attacks. ‘Yuri! Stop that!’ 

‘You stupid little— ugh!’ Yuri said moving onto the other arm.

‘Ow! Yuri! What are you doing? Why are you hitting me?’ 

‘Because!’ Yuri exclaimed in exasperation. You’re the stupidest’ she hit Yena once, ‘damn duck,’ she hit her again, ‘ever,’ she slapped Yena’s shoulder, ‘stupid,’ one hit, ‘stupid,’ another hit, ‘stupid!’ 

She prepared her arm for an extra strong hit but Yena was able to grab onto Yuri’s wrist to stop her. When Yuri lifted up her other hand Yena grabbed that one too. 

‘Let me go!’ Yuri tried to wriggle out of Yena’s grip. 

‘Not unless you promise to stop hitting me!’ 

‘But you deserve it!’ 

Yuri struggled for a bit more before eventually getting tired. Her shoulders slumped in exhaustion and her arms fell limp in Yena’s grasp. 

‘Okay fine. I give up.’ 

Yena eyed her suspiciously and slowly lowered her arms, before releasing her grip on Yuri’s wrists. She still made sure to be cautious, keeping Yuri’s hands in her peripheral vision. 

‘Thank you.’ Yena said, rubbing her arms. ‘May I please know, why in the hell you just went full godzilla mode on me?’ 

Yuri went to pinch the bridge of her nose in exasperation, the sudden movement causing Yena to reflexively brought her hands out in a defensive position. 

‘Yuri?’ 

Yuri sighed. ‘You’re an idiot. Really.’ 

Yena nodded. ‘Well, I know that. But, why did that earn me a beating?’ 

‘Because!’ Yuri shook her hands in the air in frustration. ‘I cannot BELIEVE you think I still like Chaewon. After all the things I’ve been doing with you, lately? I kissed you! Twice for goodness sake! Do you think I give a rat’s ass about Chaewon, anymore?’

‘Wait. You don’t like Chaewon, anymore?’ Yena asked. 

‘No! Yena unnie, I like you,’ she jabbed her finger into Yena’s chest, ‘dumbass duck.’ 

‘What? Really? Are you sure?’ 

‘Ugh. You’re such an idiot.’ Yuri raised her hand up to hit Yena again but Yena grabbed her arm and pulled her closer, kissing her lightly. When she felt Yuri relax her arms, she pulled away. 

Yena smiled at Yuri. ‘You mean it? As in you LIKE like me?’ 

‘Yes, unnie. 

‘Why haven’t you asked me out, yet? You knew I liked you.’ 

‘These past couple weeks I’ve been waiting for you to ask me out. I thought you would have gotten the hint by now. Clearly I was wrong. That was poor judgement on my half.’ 

Yena nodded. ‘Yes, it was. Rule number 1, Miss Jo Yuri, if you’re going to date me, I’m bad at reading signs and it’s best to just talk to me about things straight up, got it?’ 

‘I got it.’ Yuri said. ‘And what do you mean, if? I AM going to date you. I. Like. You. I want to be your girlfriend.’ 

‘Really? You’re going to ask me to be your girlfriend in the middle of this creepy hallway in the music department?’ 

Yuri rolled her eyes at Yena. ‘Fine, then. Let’s go outside.’ 

She went to walk to the elevator but Yena grabbed her arm and spun her around to face her. She wrapped her arm around Yuri’s waist, pulling her closer and she rested her forehead on Yuri’s. 

‘I was kidding.’ Yena said

Yuri let out a soft smile at the way Yena’s voice softened. 

Yena’s raspy voice rung out the hallway. ‘I don’t care where or how you ask me. My answer will be the same no matter what.’ 

Then she leaned in to kiss Yuri softly.

……….

(‘Wait, Yuri, so are we girlfriends now?’ 

‘We just spent the last half an hour making out in your bed. And now we’re cuddling. What do you think, genius?’ 

‘Well, none of us actually asked? Whatever, stuff it. Yuri, would you be my girlfriend?’ 

‘Duh, of course.’ 

‘That’s not a very romantic response.’ 

‘You said you don’t like cheesy things.’ 

‘I just pointed out the true love’s kiss thing was cheesy, I never said I didn’t like it. 

‘Speaking of it, can you meet me before my performance tomorrow?’ 

‘Of course. Why?’ 

‘So I can kiss you.’)

…………...

(Yena realised that whether the universe loved her or not, didn’t matter. She had her whole world in her arms, anyways.)


	4. NOT A CHAPTER

Author’s Note: Hey guys! Check out the next work from this series ‘Izone: Fluffy College Gays!’ 

(Also stream birthday and zimzalabim and Buenos Aires my different but still powerful queens.)


End file.
